Between Two Lands
by dnom96
Summary: Meet Dinae, a normal husky who works for an almost normal team; the Nome Mail Team, one night, they are attacked by wolves, and he joins them to protect his team, then he escapes with his mistress to another place, but soon he will found that he couldn't leave everything on a moment, he will be forever tied to his fate.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Dreams and new friends**

-Goodbye, daughter  
-Hoooooooooowwwwwl

Balto was dreaming, one of those specially strange dreams. This time was a flashback, the moment when his daughter, Aleu, went to lead a wolf pack, two years ago. He was awoke by the soft voice of his mate, Jenna.

-Wake up, sleeping beauty. She said  
-Oh, good morning love.  
-Do you know what day is it?  
-Yeah! Why not?  
-So? Answer me!  
-It's the birthday of our boys!

All morning long, Balto taught deeply about his dream, What means? was just a dream? Or a signal? A premonition?

-Dad, dad, daaad! Kodi shouted at his father's boat.  
-Uh, what's going on, son?  
-Dingo and Saba will come soon. Get ready for the party.  
-Oh, Okay. Balto can't avoid thought on his daughter Aleu, his 'baby', were out there in the wild, facing all kinds of dangers.

-_If only i could see her_. He thought with a nostalgic sigh.

Later, Kodi, his brothers Dingo, Saba and some friends were celebrating happily their birthday. A white and black husky talked to Balto:

-Wow! Are you Balto?. He asked  
-Yes I am -replied the wolf dog- You may be Dinae, Kodi told me about you.  
-_Balto knows my name, knows my name!. Oh, get calm boy, he's your idol, but you are acting like an idiot ...'_said the young dog on his mind. ''Yes, we work for the mail, sir''  
-He told me that you aren't from Nome, were are you from?  
-I'm from White Mountain, I belonged to an old man who sold me to Simpson the last week  
-Why? Asked Balto.  
-Because I have skills to be a sled dog, Or that's are Mr. Simpson thoughts.

Later. Dinae met Kodi's siblings

-Hey, guys. I challenge you to a race.  
-Okay. But you know that we're skilled sled dogs. Dingo said defiantly.  
-You think I'm a newbie?  
-You've only been a few months here.  
-That does not make me a newbie. I'm a shooting star!.  
-Well, let's see.  
The four huskies ran, was a close race. Kodi beaten Dinae by nose. Dingo and Saba were a little behind.

-Well, expert, what you say to that? Dinae said slyly.  
-I say we work in the mines, you in the mail, we are not so fast.  
-No excuse pal! Din replied. -Okay. Dinae, calm down. Saba said to cool down the things.  
-Well, there's no excuse with you, pretty girl!  
-DINAE! Kodi muttered and stepped on his friend's front paw  
-Ouch, so sorry! He apologized, embarrassed.

**A Love Thing**

-It's getting late. We better go to the boiler room -Kodiak said- Well, see you later.  
Kodi and Din walked home. Kodi scolded him.

-Why you said that to my sister?  
-Sorry, it slipped from my mouth.  
-Well, it was not so bad, you like her?  
-Not really.  
-Come on, it's clear as water, you like her.  
-No!  
-You like her! You like her! Kodi repeated to bother him.  
-Stop! Stop! Stop It Now!. Kodi, of course, didn't do it.  
-You like Dusty and I don't say nothing!. Kodi stopped.  
-She is with Ralph. There's no way that...  
-You...like...her! Din did what Kodi did before.  
-Well, I'm sorry! I will not say anything to Sab if you do not say anything to Dusty.  
-It's a deal.

They arrived at the room, apparently empty. Dinae made a move with his ears and walked some steps back.

-Din, where are you goi... Suddenly, a flour rain fell on Kodi.  
-Happy Birthday to you!... Kirby, Dusty and Ralph started to sing while Din laughed.  
-Oh guys! Kodi said bothered.  
-He he! Happy three boy! Yelled Kirby.  
-Yes! Happy Birthday Kod! Said Ralph happily.  
-Happy Birthday Kodi! Dusty said and then nuzzled the white-turned Kodiak. Kodiak was surprised, Ralph too, but he wasn't amused with that. Ray and Reggie, the other dogs on the team, congratulated Kodi.

-We take a walk? What do you say? Dinae asked to his teammates. Everyone liked the idea. The seven dogs taken a walk by the moonlight. Then they reached a forest. Dinae felt someone was observing him. Indeed, a wolf pack was hiding in the bushes.

-Guys! We better get outta here! Kirby said worried.  
-Yes Cap! Move it! Replied Reggie.  
-It's too late for you, doggies! A wolf said threatening them.  
-No! Run! Kodi ordered his team.

Another six wolves harassed the team.

-You're finished!

-_Gosh, it's the end for us? _Dinae thought. _No boy! Isn't your end! Run for your freakin' live!  
_They ran, but they were getting lost and Oh no! Another wolf appeared in the shadows.  
-Oh no! The seven dogs cried  
-Raima! Get out! He or she yelled.  
-These ones are ours. Half-breed!  
The other wolf's face appeared in the light. She was gray and white with yellow and blue eyes.

-Al...Aleu? Kodi asked  
-You know her? Dinae asked confused.  
-She's my sister!  
-Kodiak, you and your friends stand behind me  
-Oh...Okay

-Let them go!  
-Don't even touch them Raima!  
-They're fresh meat, Aleu, let them live is a luxury that no one can give these days, you know!  
-Eat me if necessary. But don't mess with my brother.  
-Well, if you want, get her!  
-No! Kodi yelled and gave a swipe to Raima.  
-Aww so cute! The brothers will die together!  
-Calm, calm, here I am! -Dinae said- Take me! I'll go with you!  
-What the...?  
- I was a hunter dog! I can help them track their prey!  
-Well, boy, you're inside.  
-Well, I'm leaving. Kodi, guys, see you later!  
-What are you doing?  
-Saving your lives.

And so Dinae went with the strange pack, to save the Life of his friends, he doesn't know what to wait for, but whatever it was, it was worth it if he had achieved that purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

-Well, dog, can you track a prey now? Do it or we'll kill you! Ordered the black she wolf  
-Yes, right now. Follow me. Answered Dinae, worried. Fortunately the husky led the pack to a caribou. Maybe it was the last in many miles.  
-A caribou! Get him! Raima ordered

The pack attacked the caribou but he hurted two of the wolves. Finally Dinae tackled and then killed him.

-Come to dinner! He exclaimed. Raima was impressed, and after she scolded the hurt wolves, she congratulated Dinae.  
-The pack has a new hunter: You.

The hungry canines ate their prey. And later went to rest.

**Meanwhile in Nome:**

Kodiak and the mail team, still were very impressed for the happenings.

-Aleu, what are you doing here? Asked Kodiak  
-The food is scarce in the wilderness and we came here.

-Dad said that you crossed the ice bridge to get that animals for eat.  
-Yes, that was the promise, but in the other side of the sea, the caribous are now vanishing, we don't know why. So the packs are spreading in land.

-But, we are not caribous, why those wolves wanted to hunt us?  
-You're meat, fresh meat; the wolves need it to live.

Aleu joined a saddened Mail Team on their way back home. When they reached the Boiler Room the dinner was served, they decided give Din's one to Aleu.

-Well, you're back.  
-I think so, but I can't leave my pack. If I return to Nome, I need to see dad, but I don't know if he…  
-He may get mad of happiness!  
-Well, you're not exactly euphoric  
-I'm happy Aleu. -And Kodiak nuzzled his sister- Well, let's see Dad! The brothers ran in the beach were they ran when they were just puppies.

-I remember you more slow.  
-That was the past, live today!

Kodi left Aleu behind, but he waited for her.

-This will be a surprise for Dad.  
-Okay!  
-Stay here!

Kodi went to the boat of his father; he was surprised to find him awake.

-Dad! Guess what...  
-Wait a minute, Kodi.  
-What happens?  
-A wolf pack has been sighted near the town. I may defend Nome in case of an attack.  
-Hmm, I heard there were two, but guess who...  
-Two? I need to tell everyone!  
-But…  
-Watch out son, if there are two packs around here, being outside in the night might be dangerous. Better go home.  
-All Right. Be careful you too.

Kodi went to find Aleu, but he doesn't found her. He went back with his team, dissapointed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boiler room, Kodi and the others were very saddened by the departure of his friend.

-What might say the master? He could blame us! Kirby said worried.  
-I don't know. I just hope he's okay, the wolves are bad creatures. Ralph replied.  
-Hey! I am part wolf. Kodiak answered annoyed.  
-Ah yes, but clear exceptions. Ralph replied with regret.  
-Try to sleep guys, Din will be okay. Dusty said with a sleepy voice. Near of the Bear Paw Mountain. Dinae led the pack to an estranged young moose, they trapped him easily and eaten him. But Dinae wasn't satisfied.

-What happens? Raima asked him.  
-I was wondering...all my life I'd lived with dogs and now...  
-Try to face it. The she wolf shouted violently  
-Well, I will try.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Fateful day**

The next morning, the humans and the dogs too had a meeting, the humans at the mayor's office and the dogs at the main boiler room, both with the same topic:  
Wolves are surrounding the town.

In the human's one, they were talking when a man and a bloodhound appeared in the room:

-Who are you, sir? Asked the mayor  
-I've listened that you have a problem with wolves. My name's Charles Salt, I'm the best wolf hunter in Alaska.  
-It's just a matter of time. The Nome mayor replied to him.  
-But our kids, our dogs, they are in danger. Someone on the crowd expressed.  
-Only avoid getting out at the night. If we need you I will call later.  
-When? When those creatures kill somebody? No, dear mayor, let me kill them. I will finish them in just one night.  
-Mr. Salt… But he doesn't paid attention and left the place

* * *

At the boiler room Balto gave the recommendations.

-Don't go outside in the night; don't walk alone in the outskirts of the city. Obey the orders of your masters. They will do everything for your safety. Something you want to report about this?

More complaints were made, many of them clearly false, Balto began to despair, until the mail team spoken up.

-Last night we went for a walk, and suddenly they attacked us. Ralph said remembering what happened the night before.  
-Well, you disobeyed the more important order, but we're just taking over this situation, no problem.

Ralph continued:

-Another wolf appeared and she claimed to be your daughter Balto.  
-Really? Balto was surprised  
-She defended us, but the other wolves attempted to kill her, and Kodi don't let them do it.  
-Yes, I've kicked the alpha female, and she tried to kill us. But Dinae, left with them.  
-I think we have the first down, alleged Balto.

-Wait. Dinae is gone? Said Saba so upset.  
-Yes, Saba, he saved our lives. Dusty answered Balto daughter. Saba saddened very much.

-So, you've to take care of yourselves, your mates and pups if you have. And your masters will do it for you, understood?  
-Yes, everyone answered.  
-The meeting is adjourned.

The dogs left the room. At mayor's office the meeting wasn't over yet and Mr. Simpson reported the loose of Dinae.

-Yes, Mr. Simpson, the City Council will grant you another dog in substitution.  
-Thanks, Sir.  
-But we decided to cancel the Mail service by land. Mr. Duke Williams with his plane 'Balto Flyer' will bring the mail and supplies to the town until this matter is solved. It's for your own welfare and for your dogs' too.

**Nasty guy**

Later that day, at the boiler room:

-So, we've got vacations! Oh…gods bless the wolfies! Said Kirby with a lazy voice  
-Yes, but… at a high cost. Replied Ralph  
-Mr. Simpson says that the mayor will gift him another sled dog. Dusty answered.  
-But, things will not be the same again. Kodi said.  
-Yes, Dinae was a good guy. Ralph alleged.  
-He made every delivery, every run, a party! Dusty said.  
-Do you remember his ritual before every run? Kirby asked  
-Oh, yeah, that song…

_Check out the real situation. _Dusty started to sing

_And take a run, upon the road. _Ralph answered

_Cause I and I wanna get so strong. _Kirby joined

_So I say. _Kodi continued the tune.

Everyone singed:

_Go and run and run upon the road_

_Let your heart beat faster faster _

_It's gonna make, your body stronger._

Everyone laughed with the memories of their friend.

-One more time! Ralph yelled

_Go and run… _Suddenly Mr. Simpson appeared with a black and gray malamute mix on the room:

-Guys, he's your new teammate: Leo. Simpson left the room, and the malamute said:

-So, you're the wonderful Nome Mail Team, well you don't see very good to be the leader -he said to Kodi- You two are so out of shape! -He continued to Ralph and Kirby- And...what we have here? Saying with a flirtatious voice to Dusty. Everyone were upset by his attitude.

-I'm from Joe Wally's kennels, I'm his champion dog, so better be good with me or you will suffer the consequences!

**The way of the love**

The work at the mining company was closed, the dogs were kept in a kennel. But Saba knew thousands of ways to leave it. She took one when everyone was sleeping. She thought.

-So Dinae. You like me, and I like you too. I will rescue you from the wolves. Don't worry, i'm coming…

Salt, the hunter, had more sinister intentions.

-I will kill those wolves, tonight. With a whistle he called his hound: Boulder. Both started to explore the outskirts of Nome, near to the gold mining fields, Boulder discovered something:

-Wolf tracks! Good job, boy! And Charles gifted him a dog cookie. But he was wrong; those tracks were from a wolf dog, not from a wolf.

Saba tried to catch Dinae's scent. About thirty minutes after, she got it, and ran after it.

* * *

In Nome, there were many buildings that needed repair, at one of them, the kennel of the breeder and musher Joe Wally. Dara, daughter of two famous racing dogs, was on the age of being rebellious and seek problems. She escaped and started to wander through the streets, later into the bushes and got lost.

-Oh no, here we go again!

**The Hunt**

Raima was starting to doubt of Dinae skills to track.  
-That guy is leading us to nowhere!

Dinae was drinking water, and then, she got a scent

-A dog! Guys, we may don't return home with an empty belly.  
-Raima, are you serious? We gonna eat a dog! A wolf asked her.  
-We're wolves, we take the necessary things to stay alive and free!  
-Well, let's go!

Dara was trying to find the way home, when suddenly a wolf pack appeared through the forest

-Oh no! She cried. _I hate wolves.  
_-You're lost, doggie? Asked Raima mockingly, the rest of the pack laughed sinisterly. Dara ran out downhill.

-You can run, but you can't hide!

Dara ran for her life, faster and faster, the blood of the old glorious racing dogs started to beat on her heart, she felt stronger; she felt that she can make it alive. Until a root knocked her down and injured her paw.

-I've warned you, doggie, game's over!

And out of nowhere, Dinae appeared; he attacked the wolves and yelled:

-Don't touch her!  
-Oh look! ''I don't get anything'' guy are trying to steal our dinner.

Raima ripped his face and said:

-You're not one of us!

Later the wolves, knocked him and Dara out and taken them to a cave.

-Guys, the dinner is served!

Saba loose Dinae's scent, she still looking for it, she ran on their direction, but on the middle of the road, someone appeared: Charles Salt, pointing his gun to her:

-Well, Boulder, we got one!

Charles was about to pull the trigger, Saba closed her eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lose of Faith**

Salt was about to pull the trigger, when suddenly Balto appeared. He struggled with Salt and dropped his gun. After that, he kicked and knocked out the hunter.

-Hide now! Balto told his daughter. Boulder, the hound attacked her, but with a fast kick Balto defeated him, however, the wolf dog was hurt, he told Saba to escape. Both ran for the Mining Company by the river.

-What the heck you were thinking Saba? Later Balto scolded her.  
-I've just trying to find Dinae.  
-Are you crazy! He's dead! Face it!  
-No dad! He's not dead! I… I love him! And I know that he's alive!  
-Saba. Please, I'm only taking care of you!  
-I'm old enough to take care of myself!  
-But Saba…  
-That's why Aleu left us! Cried Saba with rage tears on her eyes. Balto was very hurt for that argument.  
-I'm going to see the vet for my injury…Stay here.

-I should not talk like that to Dad, but i love Dinae, if he's really dead, it's a pity that he didn't even know what I felt for him…

Meanwhile, in the forest, Boulder licked his master's face to wake him. When he awoke, he noticed their wounds.

-These wolves believe they can make fun of us, well, no more ''friendly'' Charles, I will catch them even if I have to go to their own home.

* * *

**Strange place to meet**

Dinae was surprised to stay alive. Raima and her pack might have gone for the dessert. Or maybe they would be it. Dara was also alive; she woke up a few seconds later, very scared.

-It's okay, pretty…well; we are in a cave of hungry wolves so… Dara scared even more.  
-Oh what the heck am I saying ... Well, keep calm, the wolves are gone for now.

But the frightened dog refused to even utter a word. Suddenly, his face seemed familiar to Din.

-Hey! I saw you the other day in Nome!  
-Really? You know me? She finally said  
-Well, we met for a little, but enough to remind you.  
-Oh yeah! You are guy from the post office! Said the female, still very nervous.  
-Yes! My name's Dinae...  
-I'm Dara.  
-Nice name.  
-Thanks. She answered more calmed.

Dinae take a look to her, and then said, sincerely.

-How beautiful you are!  
-Thanks! but I have already mate.  
-Really?  
-Yes, his name's Leo, my master wants we to have pups, he says that two of the best lines of huskies and malamutes could join and our puppies would be a great future for racing dogs ... but I'll tell you rather, I... I don't like him very much  
-Why?  
-He's selfish, arrogant... Always despises other dogs, even the team itself. He behaves well just with me.  
-Well, There are many guys like him...  
-Yes, that's true...

-Strange place to meet, huh? Dinae broke the silence.  
-Yes, it is.  
-You feel calmer already, right? .  
-Yes, I think so. With you I've felt more ... calm. Suddenly they heard howls, after a few minutes, they become increasingly close, and more and more. Dinae and Dara looked for an exit to the cavern.

-Right there! The chocolate husky cried.

Dinae helped her to reach the hole.

-Hurry up! Yelled once she was outside the cave.

Dinae leaved the wolves' hideout with some difficulties. He was still injured, Dara too, but the will to live pushed more than their pain. They ran out of there.

-We need to find a shelter! Dinae cried.  
They find a hole under a tree. They took refuge in them.

Meanwhile in the cave:

-They escaped! Raima shouted angry  
-We have to find them, I'm hungry! Said another wolf  
The pack started to track them through the woods.

-Dinae, I'm afraid! If they find us!  
-Don't worry! I will stand watch all night long. You should rest  
-Okay. Dara replied with a soft voice.  
-We will travel to Nome tomorrow.

But Dinae was very tired, and didn't last long before he felt asleep. Fortunately the wolves caught another prey. But Raima wasn't satisfied.

-Leave that mutt Raima. One of the wolves told her  
-No! Nobody deceived me and lived to toll it!  
-Oh! Here we go again!  
-What you've said!  
-Oh…no…nothing!  
Raima slapped the face of the wolf and left him unconsciously.  
-You can't hide from me, mutt, I will find you… and then…RAWR! Raima broke a stick with a powerful slap.

**A travel back home**

The next morning:

-So, you've watched all night long, huh?  
-Oh, I'm sorry I've just…

Dara interrupted Dinae kissing him.

-You shouldn't have done that.  
-Why? I love you!  
-But you're with Leo  
-I don't think so, you're single right?  
-I like somebody, but she doesn't like me. I've screwed all my chances after saying something stupid…  
-Okay, so, left Nome behind! We can go to another town.  
-We can, but I'm not sure of that.  
-Oh, come on Din, we can!  
-I'm working at Mail Team  
-You want to go or not? Said Dara with a flirty and tempting look.  
-Okay, that's a good idea -Dinae answered her- We can head to White Mountain, i used to live there.  
-Allright. And they started their travel...


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want to say THANKS! to MajorBalto243 for his reviews, they encouraged me to write the new chapter and i've got extra inspiration because Balto will be aired on the cable TV tomorrow here on Mexico! And i want this to be like a TV series on this and upcoming chapters, enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

**Before getting better, everything gets worse**

The couple arrived to White Mountain

-Look, isn't cute?. Dinae said. Then he met an old friend, a mixed breed black dog  
-Rusty?  
-Dinae? Are you?  
-Yes, man, it's me!  
-But what you're doing here? And you came in good company!  
-Thanks! Nice to meet you! Said the husky  
-Why do you left Nome?

Dinae began to tell the story, once he finished, the mutt asked

-You could not return to Nome?  
-It would be very dangerous  
-And where do you will live?  
-We'll see. Can't be in the street. That's for sure

**_Nome, in the afternoon ..._**

The sled team returned home  
-And all the way we've dragged the superstar. Kodi said  
-He's only making us slower  
-It seems that he don't want to get dirty, he came from the magical world of sports!  
-What are you speaking about?  
-I think you know. Replied Kodi  
-Oh yeah? And what you gonna do about it, fight? Asked the black dog  
-I do not fight  
-Oh yeah! The son of the Great Balto do not fight ...  
-Stop It Now!  
-I don't wanna stop  
-You made it all the way

They were about to fight, but Leo locked the dogs inside the room and left the place

* * *

**_The next morning..._**

-Balto... I need to tell you something. Cried Kaltag to the boat were Balto was sleeping  
-What happened?  
-Dingo and Saba... were attacked, presumably by wolves, they have a little frostbite and they're injured but alive  
-Oh, god...

-What happened Dingo? Asked Balto with horror

-I don't remember too well  
-Saba? Do you remember something?  
-Not really  
-Now, that wolves have signed their death sentences, they attacked my blood, my son and my daughter, they are dead  
-Seems that the sledding will be cancelled again. -Said Kaltag- And the mayor will call that crazy old man, Salt

-Wait, Kodi's working right? Asked Balto worriedly, remembering that his son was on the sled in the middle of he forests.  
-I think so, the sled had departed hours before  
-I hope that nothing happened to him or the team

* * *

-Now, you're going crazy too, Kodiak, what happens to you?  
Kodi just barked and tried to 'tell' something to his musher  
-Was Leo, always was him, Mr. Simpson, please... He don't understand me!  
You will stay here undefinitely, you better change your attitude or you're out of the team. Mr. Simpson left Kodiak on that place. The red and white wolf-dog only yelped and howled

-That guy...first Ralph was punished for his fault, and now me, he's destroying us, and the worst part is... Mr. Simpson isn't noticing anything! This is pretty unfair!

-If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in dog sledding. Murmured a voice

-Who are you? Kodiak noticed that he wasn't alone on that place

-I'm Rick, answered an irish settler  
-I'm Hammond, replied a mutt  
-I'm Lushka, continued with a russian accent a Chow-Chow  
-I'm Stadka, and you? Said a female husky  
-My name's Kodi, nice to meet you

-Why are you here?  
-You first answer me something, what is this place?  
-This is a dog-pound, the bad dogs and strays are put on here, but too many of us are innocent, are you?  
-I think so  
-What you've made? Asked Lushka

-Well, a racing super-star was added to my Mail Team to replace another dog, but he was a jerk! He got on our nerves and two of us fought with him, our musher doesn't noticed that he started both fights and instead of appart him from the team, he aparted us, he's still banned and i'm here.

-Pretty similar to our story... Noticed Lushka  
-Really?  
-I'll tell you. -Said Stadka- Lushka, Rick and me were running on the Great Race, one dog started to pick on us on this town... He got on our nerves too, and we fought with him, he injured me and Rick, but Lushka kicked him and two teeths came out of his mouth, the mushers came to the place and saw him bleeding, and they send us to the pound, the last thing we heard was that our musher was disqualified and suspended from the next three races.

-Who was that dog?  
-I don't want to remember, but he was the leader of the team of Joe Wally  
-Wait, Joe Wally? It's the same dog! Leo!  
-Never, say that name in my presence again... Rick treathened Kodiak  
-Okay, so sorry, but why Hammond is here?  
-For stealing meat from the butcher store, he's the only real criminal here... Murmured Stadka

* * *

**_At noon..._**

Din met several old friends and showed the village to Dara

-But where's Hammond? Asked Dinae to Rusty  
-The old Hammy... finally he was pounded for his acts  
-He's still robbing?  
-Yes  
-I'll visit him, take us to the pound Rusty

Dinae and Dara were later on a dirty room. There was other dogs on there, and Dinae recognized one, who was laying on the floor, asleep;

-Kodiak! He cried to awake him  
-What's going on?  
-Do you believe in ghosts?  
-Dinae?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Call of Nome**_

Kodi was very impressed, and fell to the ground.

-Better we give him some time and come back later, let's go Dara. Said Din

Then, the fugitive couple of huskies took a walk in the near forest. When they saw a hare:

-Look, I'll teach you to hunt! He said enthusiastically.  
-Hunt? Replied Dara, doubtful.

Dinae reached the animal, killing him instantly. He was very glad for hunting again, but Dara wasn't very happy, for a moment she can saw on the dog she loved, the creature that scared her more than other: _Canis Lupus_

-Do you want to try it? Din asked her  
-No. I don't like it very much  
-Why?  
-I do not like that kind of stuff...  
-Oh, I see, well, you'll never see that stuff again, I swear ... Now we need to return to the pound, let's see if Kodi awoke from his faint.

When they returned, Kodi introduced them to the team dogs. They told their story  
-That Leo, but someday he will pay for everything what he did. We can give him a lesson, everyone of us! Said Din.

Dinae and them thought on a plan to escape. Kodi used what Saba told him once about how to leave an old building, taught the others and they left within minutes.

* * *

**_On the mining company of Nome..._**

Balto went to the mine, he found Dingo more recovered and Saba sleeping peacefully.

-Dingo, do you feel better? Balto asked to his injured son  
-Yes, a little bit better right now.  
-You remember who attacked you? Asked the wolfdog

Dingo started to recall...

_We were waiting for some friends to go workout, after all the wolves mess, we needed to be safe and stay in group to prevent an attack, that was our intention... But just that occurred..._

-So, they were wolves?  
-Not exactly... Saba joined the conversation

-What was that, daughter? Asked the wolfdog  
-Was a canine, a large dog, but not a wolf  
-Oh, and there was one, or more?  
-I just remember one, and someone with him  
-Someone human?  
-I guess

* * *

Once free, the dogs were putting the final touches for their plan. But one of them doubted about it. While the others were very excited.

-Dinae, can we talk for a minute?  
-Sure, what you want to say?  
-I want to tell you that i'm not very sure of doing this  
-Why Dara?  
-Because Leo stills being... someone special for me, we grew up together, and i don't want no one to hurt him.  
-But Dara, he's a...  
-He's whatever you want! But he wasn't like that all his life... Once he was nice and kind...

-Really? Dara, before going here with you, I should have thought that i was leaving my friends, who supposedly i was protecting, with that kind of monster. Now, Kodi was imprisoned for him. And he send a whole team and it musher out of a race and no one knows.

-But you did not know they would replace you with him!  
-Anyway, that was not exactly my best decision, i was blind, i got carried by you...  
And if you don't want to return, if you don't want to see your little friend paying for his crap, then stay here!

_**The following day...**_

Dinae, Kodiak and the team were getting ready to the trip back to Nome:  
-Where's Dara? Asked Kodi, who don't had knew of what happened last night  
-She said that she don't wants to return  
-Why? Asked the red wolfdog  
-She, said that she don't want to hurt Leo. We fought... and she decided to stay  
-I think she not decided that, maybe you toll her to  
-No! That was her decission. Din lied

-Are ya ready? Asked Kodiak to the team. Hammond, Din's old friend joined them under the agreement of don't steal anything in Nome.  
-Yes! The four canines replied  
-Well! Let's go!  
-Poyejali! Exclaimed Lushka  
-I don't know what that means, but, yes! Poyejali!  
-Means the same thing that 'let's go', comrade! Answered the russian. And they started the way to Kodiak's town, leaving Din's one behind, but not only that...

In the town, Dara heard their joyful barks, then she sighed.

Now was time to her for start a new life, without a master, without a mate, on an almost unknown town for her, probably she needed to hide from the teams and their mushers, they would notice that the daughter of Kanut and Paniq was now a stray on a place miles ago from Wally's kennels, and maybe some of them will not have very good intentions and they would try to steal her, the daughter of two champions could worth a fortune.

To be safe from the dog catcher, she decided to stay in the 'Shed' a place Dinae showed her the day before, she was accepted by the dogs who lived there, and she was glad and relieved of that.

Then the memories about Leo, that dog she don't loved, but liked of sorts, invaded her mind, newspaper headlines, morse sounds, camera flashes...

_NEW STAR OF DOG RACING _  
_Nome, January 29th, 1928. The young malamute Leo, and his musher, the long underrated breeder Joseph Wally, wins their fifth consecutive race of the season..._

_Nome STOP Wally and Leo STOP Wins the Sweepstakes defeating Seppala and Togo STOP..._

_Big win of Wally and Leo at Maine! All the town is waiting on the pier for their heroes..._

_Arctic Wolf Dog Food, the experts talk about it... Leo was photographed panting happily, for an advertisement that according to the man, would appear all over the country._

_And then one day:_

_-Dara, guess what? The master says that we are moving! Announced Leo very glad_  
_-Really? Where? Asked the brown female _  
_-We are moving to Nome! Master found there work and a new home for us!_

_-But he will still in bussiness right?  
-Of course! We will find more races to compete there!  
-And you will win everyone!  
-Haha, i know right?_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Wrong choices**

After the arrival to Nome. Leo changed, now he was selfish, arrogant, grumpy and unfriendly. Only one thing seemed to calm him down: Dara, but she was not sure if that was better or worse. Leo's company began to be something nasty for her.

One night, Dara heard her master talking to a someone

''So, you own one daughter of Kanut and Paniq?'' Asked that human.  
''Yes, i bought her last year'' Answered Wally.  
''Then. you can mate her with Leo. His ancestry is noble too. The product of that pairing could be great for dog sledding''

And that man continued, enthusiastic:

''Think about it, Joseph. Can you imagine, the _Wally Sled Dog_ or something like that?'' Wally smiled to that.

The time passed, and Dara tried to forget that conversation, and to ignore Leo, who kept trying to seduce her. Until the day when Wally decided to make that pairing, betting that a new age for mushing will start with the birth of the pups.

But they never came to this world, Dara refused to have them with that despicable dog, the pressure desperated her and then she escaped from that fate.

* * *

**Cold Paw of Death**

''Walk on! The snow is heavy now!'' Kodiak harangued the dogs. They were in a gully, the cold intensified, half of the way to Nome still remaining.

Suddenly, a wolf pack harassed the improvised team. Then, a female appeared, she was familiar to Dinae:

''Raima!'' He shouted  
''Surrender dog, and your friends will not get hurt!'' Said the evil wolf  
''I will not, you said that i was not one of yours, and I'm happy to don't be! Answered the husky  
''OK, then'' ...

The wolves attacked the dogs without contemplation. Kodiak and Dinae could escape, but their companions, weakened by the lack of attentions in the kennel, could not stand for long. Raima said again:

''Now, surrender, you have mocked me for one and last time, You will pay, you or your friends.''

They counterattacked, but abruptly, they heard a scream:

''Help me!'' Yelled Stadka, as Raima sank a claw onto her neck, choking the dog.  
''You... you gonna pay!'' Cried Dinae trying to attack Raima, he rushed at her, she struck him and sent him to the ground, Dinae felt another dog falling, he was Lushka, dead.

Dinae got up, and leapt over her again, a wolf blocked and bit him on a leg, he slapped his face, knocking him out. Kodi tried to defend the remaining dogs, but was defeated, a wolf reached Hammond, killing him, and the other tried to do so with Rick but Kodi sent him down. Raima put Kodi out of the fight, and finished Rick.

* * *

In White Mountain, after all the stress of the previous night, Dara was in the 'Shed', trying to get some sleep.

Soon the brown dog was deeply asleep, she had a terrible nightmare, she saw a forest, four dogs were inert in the snow and a large pack of wolves was surrounding two dogs, she shuddered, her terror of the wolves was perfectly reflected in that uncanny vision, one of the unfortunate animals seemed familiar: Dinae!

She woke up very agitated and ran into the street, but in that moment a herd of reindeer was running through the street, the animals tried to stop but they don't made it, and trampled over the husky.

* * *

**Confusion Blizzard**

The pack besieged Kodi and Dinae.  
''We only want the white and black mutt, you the red, you should not be so worried'' the she wolf said  
''Bah, we'll finish him anyway'' Another wolf said, the rest laughed insanely.

But then, other wolves appeared, faced the pack and fought it, these animals overcame Raima's clan with an ease that kinda humiliated Dinae and Kodi, whom realized that they were not made for such things, they only could run and fight dogs of their size, they might had a chance when the wolves were skin and bones, but in part thanks to Dinae, they recovered the hunt instinct and were strong again. But not enough to defeat that pack.

A silver and gray wolf killed Raima, and the rest of her minions ran away in fear.

Dinae approached her:

''Oh, excuse me... who are you?'' He asked them  
''Uh, hello, my name is Winter'' He answered, taking a look to the huskies, then asked  
''Do you have a place to go?''  
The dogs shook their heads. Despite the fact that they actually had a place to go: Nome, or Home.  
''Then, come with us, we have shelter from this awful weather''

Both canines followed them until the top of a cliff.

''So, what are your names?'' Winter asked them  
''My name's Kodiak, and he's Dinae''  
''What were you doing there?''

Kodi and Din explained their travel to Nome, the attack, who were the dogs...

''I suppose that you realized that traveling here is dangerous'' Said Winter ''Maybe we can help you''

Shortly after. Kodi started to talk ''My sister is a wolf too, well, of sorts, our father is half wolf, when she was younger she escaped home after Dad said that she went away leading a pack''

''Really? What's her name?'' Inquired Winter  
''Her name's Aleu'' Replied Kodi  
''Aleu? I recall an Aleu...''  
''Really? You met her?'' Said Kodi, excited.  
''A while ago, she was looking for food for her pack, she said that they were starving in the place they lived''

''When was the last time you saw her?'' Asked Balto's son again  
''About two months ago, someone said that she died shortly after'' Answered the wolf.

Kodiak was astonished ''She... died?''

''Yes, or that's i heard''  
''But... but... i saw her just some days ago''  
''I don't know what you saw, but, according to sources, she disappeared''

Kodi was very confused, he saw Aleu, she talked, ate, drank, raced... but then he remembered that she vanished just before see Balto again.

He was confused, but not as confused as Dinae, who realized that his plan of vengeance led everyone to disaster...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_***Thank you for your reviews! They make me feel important  
*I'm planning to rewrite this chapter's fighting scenes, if you want to read them, PM me and i will send you them... See you in Chapter 8!**_


End file.
